


Love Story

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: chansoo | desafio Reino Chansoo | soulmate | séc. xvi | red collectionChanyeol Capuleto era o único filho da Casa Capuleto. Por isso, seu dever era fazer tudo de acordo com o que a sua família mandava: tal como encontrar um bom partido para se casar.O baile em que a Casa Capuleto organiza para celebrar o seu aniversário de 16 anos acaba servindo também para que o seu tão sonhado bom partido apareça de uma vez.Chanyeol só não esperava que além dele ser um garoto, também era um representante de sua casa rival: os Montecchios.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Red Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: desafio chansoo day





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Essa chansoo é pro desafio do Reino Chansoo, que provavelmente vai rolar em três shots  
> Tô postando na maior loucura de achar que vai dar tempo de terminar tudo até o dia 30, então está aí uahuaa  
> Boa Leitura!

Verona, séc XVI

O baile era a última coisa com a qual Chanyeol queria perder o seu tempo naquela noite. Todas aquelas pessoas não chegavam perto de serem interessantes o suficiente para ele, que era um rapaz de poesias e cavalgadas ao luar. Se fosse sincero, era exatamente com isso que sonhava enquanto estava parado no salão de festas com o suco de uvas fermentadas nas mãos, o qual seu primo havia lhe oferecido mais cedo, cujo Chanyeol não havia conseguido dizer não. 

Não achou o gosto ruim, no entanto. O doce da fruta era um pouco incomum do familiar gosto azedo das frutas vermelhas com o qual estava acostumado. Mas pensava que experimentar um pouco do novo, era algo do qual ele era especialista.

O salão de dança estava repleto de pessoas com vestimentas formais, fantasiadas com máscaras diferenciadas de acordo com suas Casas. Chanyeol, vestia uma máscara em tons de verde-escuro que representava a Casa Capuleto. Todos os outros rapazes vestiam cores diversas e diferentes da sua, sendo ele então o único ali usando aquele tom. As máscaras de cores iguais significava que o membro pertencia a mesma Casa, coisa que Chanyeol nunca iria entender, pois era o único herdeiro dos Capuletos. 

Enquanto observava o salão, sentiu-se um pouco solitário. Era a sua obrigação encontrar um bom partido hoje. Sua mãe havia lhe instruído para dançar com o maior número possível de moças no baile, mas Chanyeol não tinha certeza se aquilo era o que queria para si. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza que se um dia conhecesse a sua esposa, iria reconhecê-la no mesmo instante. Pois acreditava que o seu coração responderia ao de sua amada no mesmo momento em que seus olhos se encontrassem do outro lado do salão. Era isso que esperava acontecer hoje.

As pessoas estavam todas girando no salão como se a noite acima não fosse acabar. Havia alegria e descompromisso no ar, bem diferente do que ele sentia dentro de si. Queria poder fugir para o jardim até que todos esquecessem de sua existência ali, mas isso seria impossível. Ser aniversariante significava estar disponível a todo momento para os convidados. Sendo estes, compostos de pessoas as quais Chanyeol nunca nem ao menos ouviu falar. Talvez fosse por isso que estava se sentindo tão solitário.

— Jovem Capuleto, se me permite. 

Chanyeol se assustou com uma voz estranha tão próxima de si. Por de trás da máscara, conseguia ver que o homem que lhe chamou a atenção era um nobre de outra Casa, da cor salmão. Chanyeol fez uma reverência formal para o senhor que aparentava ser bem mais velho que ele.

— Pois bem, meu jovem. Vim lhe dar as congratulações pelo décimo sexto aniversário. Creio que agora falamos de homem para homem, correto? — o senhor riu, portando-se como um pueril.

O rapaz não fazia ideia do que responder, além de se juntar às suas risadas. Estava nervoso por conta da conversação, pois não era especialista na arte da retórica. Homens feitos eram vistos como grandes portadores de discursos prontos e convincentes. Eram feitos para fechar negócios com poucas palavras. Porém, o jovem Capuleto só havia aprendido sobre isso em livros, nunca na vida real. A realidade era completamente diferente.

— Senhor, estás a aproveitar a festa? — perguntou, mais para entreter o cavalheiro do que para sanar a sua curiosidade.

— Decerto que sim, meu jovem. A Casa Capuleto sempre fora de muita fartura e riquezas. As melhores festas de toda a Verona, e a melhor venda do comércio marinho do Norte. Sinto que o Senhor terá uma responsabilidade em tanto agora, meu grande rapaz. E com toda certeza pensa em adquirir uma boa moça para se casar…

Chanyeol sentiu a garganta secar. Era claro que a festa tinha como intuição aumentar a linhagem dos para os Capuletos. Seus pais haviam deixado isso bem claro para ele. Mas de pensar que os outros também estaria pensando sobre isso, fazia o estômago do rapaz revirar. Era ruim o suficiente ter a pressão da família nos ombros, mas de pessoas da cidade era temível. O rapaz sentia-se um tanto incomodado com isso.

— Sabe, meu rapaz… não lhe vi dançando com a minha linda Lydia. Ela está logo ali, perto de suas outras colegas. Entendo que possa ser intimidante para um jovem como você cortejar uma moça tão bela como ela…

Chanyeol seguiu sua visão, olhando para Senhorita Lydia. Não foi difícil de lhe achar em meio ao mar de pessoas, já que a máscara dela era exatamente extravagante. Haviam penas de plumas enormes da cor salmão como um cocar, assim como algumas pedras brilhantes caíam sob a testa da máscara, que também era adornada com detalhes em ouro. Era uma máscara muito bonita, mas para se usar no Carnaval. Não para um baile.

— Decerto Senhor… S-se me der licença, eu devo fazer a checagem do vinho. — Chanyeol disse, fazendo uma reverência rápida o suficiente para sair dali sem questionamentos.

— Ei, jovem! Espere, ainda temos muito o que conversar! 

O Capuleto não lhe respondeu. Apenas deu passadas largas até o final do corredor, andando para longe de todas aquelas pessoas. Era o seu aniversário, então pensava que deveria fazer o que lhe fizesse feliz naquele dia tão especial. E, com toda a certeza, não encontraria felicidade cortejando moças as quais nunca havia falado antes. 

Chanyeol suspirou aliviado, cortando o caminho para a varanda da ala esquerda um pouco mais afastada do salão principal. Ainda conseguia ouvir o barulho da música e da conversação, mas ali, sentia-se mais protegido. Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de se camuflar diante daquelas pessoas, talvez pudesse aproveitar melhor a festa sem se sentir como um constante alvo de casamentos.

Colocou ambas as mãos na bancada da varanda, fitando a noite estrelada lá fora. As estrelas brilhavam como uma promessa singela de esperança, de que o mundo ainda havia um lugar melhor para os corações esperançosos. Mesmo que o seu maior sonho fosse se livrar do seu papel como nobre, e se livrar do peso de ser o último herdeiro da linhagem Capuleto, Chanyeol ainda pensava sobre a sua família. 

O fato era que o seu coração se acalentava para ter um pretendente, como qualquer outro jovem de sua idade. Mas parecia errado que ele não batia mais forte quando segurava as mãos de uma bela dama, que não sentia o corpo gelar pelo nervosismo quando uma moça sorria para si ou muito menos que o suor não escorria pelas mãos enquanto trocava olhares com qualquer donzela do outro lado do salão. Os comichões que lhe assombravam na barriga, isso Chanyeol nunca havia sentido com ninguém.

Sentia-se melancólico. Queria fugir pela floresta e se esconder do inevitável, da noite que não gostaria de viver. Queria que a Lua lhe ajudasse, assim como fazia com todos os amantes do mundo que declaravam a ela suas poesias. Queria que só por uma noite pudesse sentir como ele mesmo: um garoto de dezesseis anos prestes a perseguir seus sonhos.

Estava distraído em pensamentos, quando ouviu passos apressados em sua direção. Chanyeol virou-se, dando de cara com um rapaz baixinho que usava uma máscara um tanto peculiar. Parecia ser de mulher, e era da cor branca. Chanyeol não fazia ideia de qual Casa ele era.

— Desculpe, Senhor. E-eu estava… Hm… — ele se calou, parecendo nervoso.

Chanyeol não sabia o que lhe responder, pois não fazia ideia de quem era. Nunca havia visto antes uma máscara como essa na sua vida.

— Você está perdido? — foi a primeira coisa que saiu de seus lábios.

O rapaz parou estático.

Foi apenas quando ele retirou a máscara, que o jovem Capuleto pode ver quem ele era. De repente Chanyeol também sentiu alguma coisa que não conseguia explicar. Não fazia ideia de quê, ou do porquê estava sentindo como se o seu coração fosse explodir. Tirou a própria máscara em reflexo necessitando que ele lhe visse também. Ambos se encararam como se fosse a primeira e última vez ao mesmo tempo. O tempo pareceu se contorcer, e os olhos do rapaz, ambos arregalados, estavam desacreditados enquanto se trancavam com o seu olhar sem vacilar.

Não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Não sabia porque ele parecia ser tão importante, e principalmente, não sabia porque não se lembrava de seu nome.

— Eu… conheço você? — o rapaz lhe perguntou, com a voz rouca.

Chanyeol queria dizer que sim, mas ele mesmo já não sabia. Porque tinha certeza que se lhe conhecesse, saberia exatamente quem ele era. Saberia porque sentia que a pele formigava apenas em olhar para a face dele. Saberia porque parecia que estava a beira da Morte enquanto ainda estava respirando em Vida.

— Não. Acredito que não. — Capuleto respondeu, desviando o olhar de toda aquela intensidade.

Mas sua resposta não foi o suficiente para o jovem se afastar, pelo contrário. Ele se aproximou de si, parando do seu lado enquanto também observava as estrelas lá fora.

— És um Capuleto, não é? O aniversariante… 

A voz dele lhe era familiar, um tanto reconfortante de ouvir. Chanyeol dessa vez lhe fitou, observando-o de perto. O cabelo era longo e louro, enquanto os lábios pareciam prontos para declarar promessas perdidas. Ele tinha em si a alma de um herói. Era galante de aparência, e taciturno. Seus olhos guardavam os mistérios mais secretos, impenetráveis e proibidos. Ele era alguém a quem Chanyeol gostaria de conhecer.

— Sim, sou eu. — Capuleto respondeu.

O rapaz sorriu, fazendo uma reverência para si.

— Ao seu dispor. — disse, antes de levantar-se e encarar-lhe — Peço que me perdoe, meu caro. Acabei não portando a decência de lhe agraciar com um belo presente.

Capuleto sentiu a pele de suas bochechas esquentarem. Ele falava com tanta graça em seu sorriso que o coração do jovem vacilava apenas em ouvir suas palavras.

— Não há porque fazer conta disso. Já me é o suficiente que estejas aqui, aproveitando a festa.

— Talvez não diria isso se soubesse quem sou.

— E porque não?

O jovem sorriu largo.

— Pelo que me é de conhecimento, somos inimigos de alma. Deverias correr para longe de mim, jovem Capuleto.

Realização caiu sobre o jovem. Se eram inimigos, isso queria dizer apenas uma coisa.

— Você… — não precisou terminar o raciocínio para que ele concordasse com um aceno.

— Sim, sou Kyungsoo Montecchio. Ao seu dispor. — Kyungsoo fez uma reverência novamente, com um sorriso dançando também em seu olhar certeiro. — Fisgou-me como um rato em uma armadilha, Capuleto. Tenho conhecimento que por ventura não me queira aqui, e respeitarei isso se for de sua vontade que eu me vá embora.

Isso era a última coisa que Chanyeol queria naquele momento, mas não disse em voz alta. Deveria bancar o papel do jovem responsável, daquele qual o seu pai teria orgulho de ouvir falar. Mas quando colocou seus olhos no rapaz, ficou atônito. A beleza dele ainda lhe assombrava, e havia alguma coisa sobre ele que fazia o seu coração se apertar.

— Não lhe repreenderei por isso. Presumo que todos têm o direito de aproveitar uma festa. Não acha?

Kyungsoo olhou para ele, sorrindo suavemente de lado.

— Presumo que sim, meu caro. Ainda mais em uma noite tão formidável.

Chanyeol concordou, voltando a encarar a noite estrelada lá fora. O clima estava ótimo para um passeio ao Luar, mas não poderia sair dali sem que qualquer um lhe desse falta. Seria imprudente, e ele seria manchado pela sociedade nobre. Sua Casa até mesmo poderia ser arruinada.

— Parece triste, Capuleto. Por que se refugiou longe da própria festa? Não há bebida o suficiente para ti? — a voz era brincalhona, mas curiosa.

Capuleto sorriu levemente enquanto ele cruzava os braços, dessa vez colocando novamente a máscara de plumas brancas no lugar.

— Não era o aniversário que eu havia sonhado. Tão pouco me sinto contente no meio de tantas pessoas desconhecidas. 

— Contudo, sente-se aconchegado na presença de um inimigo. Que ultraje…

Chanyeol riu de suas palavras.

— Não me era de conhecimento a sua reputação quando resolvi retorquir às suas palavras, Montecchio. 

Kyungsoo riu suavemente, trancando o olhar com o seu por de trás da máscara branca.

— Em tal caso, deveria averiguar com quem andas, meu jovem. Há muitos lobos à espreita de ovelhas.

Chanyeol ficou surpreso. Embasbacado diante do que ele havia lhe dito. Lobos à espreita de ovelhas… referia-se a si mesmo? Decerto que não. 

— Refere-se a quem? — perguntou ele, genuinamente curioso.

Montecchio sorriu como o próprio Lobo de quem havia falado. 

— Aos nobres corações ardentes. — Kyungsoo estendeu-lhe a mão coberta pela luva de veludo branca em um claro convite aberto — Se tens a bravura, Capuleto, achas que podes me acompanhar? Estava a caminho da saída quando me pegou aqui. Posso fazer com que essa noite seja cheia de memórias para se recordar, se quiseres festejar com vigor.

Chanyeol prendeu a respiração. Simplesmente soube em seu coração que era aquilo ali que estava esperando, que era aquilo que pareceu esperar pela vida inteira. Cada partícula do seu ser, naquele momento, parecia se conectar com o rapaz bem na sua frente. Entendia que a confiança que tinha nele era inexplicável, mas sabia também que se não aceitasse a sua proposta, passaria o resto da noite de seu aniversário infeliz e excluído da própria festa.

Por isso, antes mesmo que pudesse responder alguma coisa, apenas concordou com um aceno e colocou sua mão na dele. Kyungsoo sorriu largo, deixando de lado a máscara, enquanto subia a bancada da varanda. Seus olhos nunca deixando os de Chanyeol, que mesmo confiando plenamente no rapaz, ainda tinha a hesitação confundindo os pensamentos.

— Não te temas, Chanyeol Capuleto. — disse ele, puxando-o para cima, bem do seu lado.

Chanyeol se estabilizou com dificuldade em cima da varanda, olhando para baixo com certa vertigem ao perceber que o lugar era mais alto do que se lembrava. Kyungsoo não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com isso, pois quando voltou com os olhos nos seus, havia astúcia brilhando no olhar.

— A vida, meu caro, é como o sopro de uma flauta. Doce, mas demasiadamente breve. Apenas os tolos são corajosos o suficiente para vivê-la ao seu máximo.

Viver ao seu máximo… exatamente as palavras que Chanyeol queria ouvir. Estava cansado de ser quem ele não era, cansado de ter que entreter pessoas as quais não conhecia. Tudo o que rodeava a sua vida não lhe pertencia, ou fora construído por expectativas. De longe, não era isso que o jovem Capuleto queria. De longe, sabia que Kyungsoo 

— Em tal caso, devo ser o maior asno de todos os tolos. — disse, antes de dar o primeiro passo para fora dali com o seu maior inimigo.


	2. Capítulo II

Quando ambos já estavam bem distante do casarão Capuleto, Chanyeol sentiu o estômago se revirar por dentro. Era evidente que nunca havia feito nada fora das regras, mas com Montecchio do seu lado sentia que nenhuma de suas atitudes eram erradas, muito pelo contrário. Sentia que eram todas extremamente naturais.

Minutos atrás, ao fugir de sua própria festa de aniversário pela varanda principal do casarão, tiveram que correr grandes jardas de terra até que conseguissem passar despercebidos pelas pessoas do salão. Capuleto não se acarretou de deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Pois, como o próprio Kyungsoo havia lhe dito, aquele era um ato de bravura. Um ato tolo, também, mas que fora feito pelas vontades de seu coração. 

E para Chanyeol aquilo era a única coisa que importava.

O rapaz Montecchio parecia saber exatamente para onde lhe guiar. Fosse porque ele já havia feito aquele caminho antes, ou fosse porque era perito na arte da malandragem. Decerto, sabia que poderia contar com ele para que não acabasse se perdendo pela cidade, já que não tinha o costume de andar sozinho por Verona. 

Chanyeol sentia a noite abafada dificultar a sua respiração, mas ainda assim não se arrependia do que havia feito. Era de suma importância que naquele momento de sua vida, ele assumisse as rédeas. Estava cansado de agir e ser tratado como criança. Não era mais a pessoa que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, ele queria ser completamente livre.

— Capuleto — o rapaz lhe chamou a atenção — Penso que já estamos demasiadamente longe. Não te apresses mais. Podemos apenas caminhar, por agora. 

Chanyeol concordou, parando no mesmo momento. Estava cansado. A corrida havia roubado todo o ar do pulmão, e acompanhar um especialista em fugas era extremamente cansativo. Parecendo perceber isso, o rapaz Montecchio aproximou-se de si, segurando-lhe suavemente pelos ombros do casaco de lapela. 

— Está bem? Necessitas de algo? — Kyungsoo riu suavemente — Meu caro, não me digas que esta é a sua primeira fuga?

O jovem intimidou-se. Era mesmo a sua primeira fuga. Ainda mais, uma fuga com um completo desconhecido. Era certo que as suas teorias sobre a reputação dele haviam se confirmado.

— Pelo jeito, és mesmo um perito na arte da malandragem. — disse, acusativo.

Porém, aquilo só fez com que Kyungsoo risse de si. O sorriso folgado brilhou pela noite estrelada, e os olhos dele de repente pareciam bem mais gentis. Conhecia ele de algum lugar. Não sabia da onde, talvez fosse da cidade, mas sabia exatamente que já havia visto ele antes. Chanyeol chegou a pensar se a sua mente não estava lhe pregando peças novamente, mas o sentimento que tinha no coração toda vez que olhava para ele, era impossível de ser falseado. 

— Não quis levar-te a vadiagem, Capuleto. É justamente o oposto. Esforcei-me para fugir de sua festa sem que fosse pego, mas foste justamente a pessoa que me apareceu. Chame isso do que desejar, mas lhe garanto que não fora nada além do Destino que nos uniu.

— Ou o infortúnio de nossas infelizes vidas. 

Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

— Este também. 

Chanyeol respirou, antes de desviar o olhar da intensidade de Montecchio. As reviravoltas dos eventos haviam feito a sua cabeça girar descompassada. Decerto que era no mínimo incomum que algo como aquilo acontecesse, mas a vida era cheia de surpresas. Havia aprendido isso nos livros, e pelo jeito, a vida imitava a mais bela das artes também.

— Capuleto… devo lhe avisar de imediato: não seria prudente que andássemos por aí sem as Máscaras. Deves manter para esconder a identidade, portanto seria precavido que não retiraste a sua.

Chanyeol se confundiu.

— Mas perceberão quem somos, pelas cores da Casa. — apontou para o próprio rosto, onde sabia que era possível ver a cor verde-escura brilhante em contraste com a máscara branca.

Kyungsoo concordou.

— Á você… talvez. Mas a mim, será impossível. Não estou usando a Cor de minha casa. 

A surpresa que passou pelo rosto do Capuleto pareceu divertir o Montecchio.

— Ora, cavalheiro, pensas que eu seria tolo de entrar na casa de um Capuleto sem precauções? — ele sorriu — Preparei-me para ir até a sua festa.

— E p-por que fizeste isso?

Não evitou-se de gaguejar. Não o conhecia, e muito menos achou que um dia um Montecchio poderia ter interesse de ir até uma festa sua. Eram inimigos mortais, no final das contas. Não havia razões para que aquilo acontecesse.

— Apenas… senti que me era correto. — Kyungsoo lhe observou — Não consigo explicar. Soube da festa pelo burburinho da cidade, e pensei que seria uma noite de entretenimentos. Apenas... fui guiado até a festa para além de minha própria consciência. Quando cheguei lá, finalmente soube.

— O quê? 

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Que havia um príncipe a minha espera. 

Chanyeol olhou para ele profundamente. Kyungsoo parecia sincero em suas palavras, bem mais do que o jovem esperava ser. Não o conhecia o suficiente para julgar, mas queria acreditar que Kyungsoo era um jovem que valorizava a franqueza e a honra acima de tudo. Um homem de palavra, como diria seu velho pai, era um homem de verdade. 

— Eu o agradeço. — Chanyeol lhe respondeu — Se não fosse por ti, era possível que eu passasse a noite toda a suspirar tristezas. 

— Talvez deveria agradecer ao guarda que me intercedeu. — Montecchio sorriu para si — Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria de ter que fugir pela varanda.

Chanyeol riu baixo. Então era por isso que havia surgido feito um fantasma? Explicava muitas das coisas.

— Sinto que a situação teve que se complicar. Mas veja pelo lado bom…

Kyungsoo esperou que ele completasse, mas o rapaz ficou em silêncio. Era verdade que talvez não haveria lado bom nenhum além do fato de Chanyeol ter se livrado do fardo de dançar com tantas moças em uma só noite. A verdade era que, agora, ambos estavam perdidos pela noite.

— O lado bom, meu caro, — Kyungsoo disse, tomando a mão na sua como se tivesse a permissão — É que agora podes fazer o que bem entender. Queixou-se para mim sobre suas tristezas, mas agora recorro a ti para o inquérito definitivo… — ele fez uma pausa, afundando-se dentro de si pelo olhar, carregado de intensidades e indagações — Para onde queres ir? — perguntou por fim.

Onde? Chanyeol não sabia. Não conhecia a noite de Verona, e muito menos conhecia àquele em que estava confiando os seus mais profundos desejos. Queria apenas que uma luz guiasse o seu caminho como qualquer outra vez em que havia caminhado para o estrangeiro, sem nenhuma estrela a lhe guiar. Mas naquele mesmo instante, sabia que apenas uma frase poderia ser dita com veracidade:

— Não sei. — disse, olhando firmemente para si — Apenas peço que me guie.

O rapaz sorriu, como se fossem essas as exatas palavras as quais queria ouvir.

— Então, por favor, permita-me ser digno de sua credibilidade. — disse, antes de segurar sua mão de uma vez, guiando-lhe pela noite misteriosa.

  
  
  


Andaram entre todas as bodegas, tavernas e vendas de Verona. Muitos, ainda estavam fechados. Kyungsoo roubava alimentos sem que alguém ao menos percebesse, o que poderia causar culpa em Chanyeol se ao menos estivesse com a mínima da razão em si. Mas não a encontrava mais em nenhum lugar depois que os três copos de cerveja borbulhante havia descido pela sua garganta.

Montecchio sabia de tudo sobre a vida libertina. Flertava com moças e rapazes, e fez da sua noite a maior aventura que já havia vivido na vida. Sentia-se como se todas as estrelas do céu flutuassem em seu estômago, e como se tudo fosse possível ao alcance dos dedos. Se fosse para resumir uma sensação, Chanyeol diria que nunca havia se sentido tão vivo em toda a sua existência.

Quando pararam perto do Rio Ádige, o Sol estava quase se pondo. Por incrível que poderia parecer, o jovem não tinha em si nenhum remorso sobre as coisas que fizeram. Se fosse sofrer as consequências de seu descaso, as enfrentaria com a cabeça erguida. Pois seria a primeira vez que elas valeriam a pena.

— Capuleto… — Kyungsoo interviu, segurando-o pelos ombros como uma criança. — Devemos nos acomodar por alguns instantes antes de continuar. Creio que fará o melhor para a tua condição."

Chanyeol não se conteve de sorrir.

— Cavalheiro, não te temas. Estou em perfeitas condições de meu juízo. 

Montecchio bufou.

— Está aí uma grande mentira. 

Ambos caminharam até a margem do rio. Sentaram-se no chão, pouco se importando do estado de suas roupas de festa. Nenhum dos rapazes portavam as máscaras mais, e tudo que havia sobrado de Montecchio eram sua blusa de linho branco e as calças agarradas com adornos na cor lilás. Chanyeol franziu o cenho em confusão, olhando para ele sentado do seu lado.

— Tua cor… — ele apontou para a calça, confuso — É o lilás.

Kyungsoo sorriu, fitando os olhos do rapaz ao seu lado. Os cabelos louros estavam molhados pelo suor, e o sorriso dele estava iluminado pelos primeiros raios solares da manhã. Chanyeol nunca havia visto antes um herói tão belo. Os lábios fartos, as sobrancelhas grossas e o olhar insistente eram os traços mais marcantes do seu perfil. Ele era belo como a luz do Sol, e tão impetuoso quanto as ondas do mar. Chanyeol se sentia atraído para ele. Mais do que isso, sentia-se hipnotizado. 

— A Casa Montecchio escolheu o lilás como a cor que nos representa, por ser a cor dos lírios do vento. — Kyungsoo fez uma pausa, encarando-o seriamente — Veja, o lírio é uma das flores mais antigas do mundo. Os de cor lilás representam matrimônio, maternidade, mas também a inocência." 

Isso fez com que o Capuleto achasse graça. 

— Inocência? — questionou — Não me parece ser algo de seu conhecimento.

Kyungsoo sorriu, aproximando-se. 

— Talvez não veja em mim a capacidade para a pureza, Capuleto. Mas garanto a você que sou sincero em meu coração.

— Sincero, talvez. Mas a inocência requer a incapacidade para o mal.

— Julgas que sou homem de imoralidades? — Montecchio sorriu.

— Roubar não é o certo de se fazer.

— Sinto muito que pensas assim. — ele completou — Pois acredito que se não tivesse lhe roubado hoje, não teríamos feito de sua noite especial a mais magnífica da história. 

Nisso ele tinha razão, Chanyeol odiou admitir. Não havia como aproveitar a vida sem alguns atos de rebeldia. Capuleto havia aprendido aquilo naquela noite. 

— Oh, meu caro Montecchio. Pegou-me como um rato em uma armadilha. 

Kyungsoo riu arrastado, levantando-se do chão enquanto estendia as mãos para si. Chanyeol as aceitou pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ao se levantar, acabaram ficando tão próximos que o rapaz Capuleto se assustou, pulando no mesmo lugar. Montecchio achou graça, mas apenas sorriu de lado. Seus olhos, no entanto, buscavam os de Capuleto como um inspetor. Não sabia porque aquela intensidade toda fazia o corpo de Chanyeol parecer elétrico. Sentia comichões por todos os lugares, e, naquele exato instante, sentia as mãos suarem bicas. Mas o Montecchio não pareceu se importar, pelo contrário. Parecia extremamente fissurado em olhar a sua face com admiração. 

— Chanyeol Capuleto. — ele murmurou baixo. — Faria a honra de me conceder uma dança agora? 

Chanyeol empertigou-se. Estava nervoso, mas conseguiu dar um passo em sua direção sem que tropeçasse. Kyungsoo ainda tinha os olhos focados nos seus como se o resto do mundo em suas voltas não importasse mais. O jovem rapaz sentia o calor lhe beijar as bochechas do rosto, e as ondas de nervosismo se revoltarem em seu estômago. Era a primeira vez que se sentia desse jeito quando estava prestes a dançar com outra pessoa.

Kyungsoo puxou sua mão, colocando-a sob seu ombro, enquanto a mão direita dele foi de encontro com a sua cintura. Colou os corpos tão próximos quanto lhe fora possível, e sorriu quando percebeu que o jovem rapaz em seus braços estavam corando para si.

— Capuleto… não queria lhe causar constrangimento. Meu intuito era apenas que você pudesse ter a sua dança, mesmo que já tenha passado a noite de seu aniversário.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar timidamente. Como poderia responder aos seus encantos? Ele era um rapaz demasiadamente mais experiente. Queria muito provar do que Kyungsoo era capaz, mas tinha medo do que o risco poderia resultar. 

Não poderia evitar encarar os lábios do rapaz enquanto dançavam para nenhuma música na margem do rio Ádige. Apenas tinham o vento como companhia e a sorte de que tinham um ao outro enquanto ninguém havia acordado ainda. Fazia frio, mas nenhuma temperatura externa seria capaz de afetar o que Chanyeol sentia em seu coração. Parecia que havia passado tanto tempo procurando por ele, e ali ele estava. Não sabia como havia chegado, nem porquê, mas sabia que aquele rapaz na sua frente era o único que poderia fazê-lo sentir-se como todos os romances que havia lido antes. Era natural, e acima de tudo, real.

Montecchio deveria estar lendo todos os seus pensamentos, pois o seu olhar dizia exatamente tais coisas. Havia um pequeno sorriso dançando nos lábios, que não demorou muito para se tornar um pedido silencioso que o jovem não estava compreendendo.

— Devo dizer que ainda não fiz minhas congratulações ao seu décimo sexto ano de vida, Capuleto. — ele sussurrou.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco.

— Não, não fizeste. 

Kyungsoo ficou quieto por alguns segundos, enquanto ainda balançava o jovem em seus braços. A diferença de altura de nada era importante naquele momento. Na realidade, Chanyeol nem ao menos havia percebido isso no tempo inteiro que ficou do seu lado. O rapaz lhe parecia tão interessante ao olhar, que não lhe coube observar outras coisas além de sua personalidade marcante. Porém, agora, quando olhava para ele, Chanyeol podia ver tudo com mais clareza.

Kyungsoo sorriu, e o abraçou mais perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Diga-me o que quer ganhar de mim, e eu lhe darei. — ele disse.

Capuleto gostaria de falar em voz alta. Gostaria de gritar o que ninguém nos arredores poderia ouvir. Gostaria de ir até à Lua e rogar pela sua misericórdia, pois estava prestes a cometer o mais grave dos pecados.

— Só há uma coisa a qual desejo, Montecchio. — disse, inseguro de si. 

O louro trancou o olhar no seu, sem deixar escapar.

— Em tal caso, podes me dizer. 

— Você. — ele respondeu, apertando os dedos longos no ombro dele — Eu quero você. 

Apenas aquelas simples palavras foram o suficiente para que o Montecchio se aproximasse. Buscou os lábios de Capuleto nos seus, deixando ali um selar delicado. Fez isso mais duas ou três vezes, segurando um sorriso enquanto se apoiava para alcançá-lo. Capuleto não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo dentro de si quando os lábios cheios sugaram os seus como um fruto proibido. A noite inteira, o jovem percebeu, fora baseada em atos de coragem.

Beijá-lo em um lugar de tanta exposição como aquele, era o mais infeliz dos atos que já havia feito.

— Feliz aniversário, Chanyeol. — ele murmurou contra os seus lábios como se fossem amantes há muitos anos.

Estranhamente, Chanyeol sentia-se assim também. Como se o conhecesse há eras e aquela fosse apenas mais uma primeira vez em suas histórias. Capuleto, no entanto, não conseguiu apenas se satisfazer com pequenos beijos. Ele queria mais. Queria poder se fundir com o rapaz, tocá-lo como ele havia lhe tocado — profundamente.

Não se deu conta quando lhe puxou, trazendo os lábios famintos para se atacarem com os seus. A briga havia começado de imediato, e o fogo deu lugar a uma paixão desenfreada. Chanyeol sentia como se pudesse morrer nos lábios de Kyungsoo Montecchio. Cada troca de carinho, e cada troca de amor fazia o coração do rapaz se acelerar e o ar fugir de seus pulmões. A qualquer momento, ele poderia se desintegrar. Sentia isso no âmago de seu ser. Era uma sensação completamente nova, mas, ao mesmo tempo, habitual. 

Quando o Montecchio quebrou o afago, olhou no fundo dos seus olhos com uma dúvida escancarada em seu olhar. _Quem é você?_ , ele dizia, _De onde você vem?._ Eram essas também as questões que rondavam a mente de Chanyeol. 

— Chan… — ele sussurrou, olhando para si como se as almas fossem as mesmas — Por que sinto como se me afogasse em seus lábios? 

Chanyeol suspirou, sentindo como se mil anos tivessem se passado no segundo em que eles quebraram o contato. Poderia ter dito tudo para ele, ali mesmo. Poderia tagarelar sobre como tudo aquilo era muito novo para si, e que era provável que toda aquela paixão fosse apenas um breve fogo ardente.

Mas não era nada disso que sentia.

Por isso, com a coragem que o jovem não sabia de onde havia angariado, suspirou antes de olhar nos olhos dele e dizer:

— Não faço ideia. — disse, tocando o rosto dele com delicadeza — Mas rogo a ti que não pare com isso.


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem acompanhou isso aqui, porque foi um processo muito louco kkkkk  
> A história foi inspirada na música Love Story da Taylor Swift, então o final também ficou aberto como na música.  
> Espero que tenham gostado de ler, e que aproveitem pra ver outras história do Desafio também <3  
> Até a próxima.

Quando voltaram para a casa naquela noite, Chanyeol não conseguia parar de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse os lábios de Kyungsoo Montecchio colado sob os seus. Parado no portão do casarão Capuleto, Chanyeol despediu-se dele com um selar e uma promessa. Irei vê-lo novamente, ele disse, haja o que houver. Era o que Capuleto também estava esperando ansiosamente para que acontecesse, se não fosse tão desafortunado.

Decerto que não se safaria das explicações rasas que deu aos pais sobre o seu súbito desaparecimento na noite anterior. Os Capuletos se escandalizaram com a postura que o jovem havia tomado, e Chanyeol havia sido condenado a agir corretamente até que ganhasse a confiança de ambos novamente. Era um homem feito, mas não era capaz de tomar as próprias decisões. Se tivesse que explicar que o seu coração não seguia as normas convencionais dos homens, era bem capaz que fosse condenado à Morte. Porém, Chanyeol pensava que talvez viver uma farsa era como um tipo de Morte também.

Suspirava tristezas dentro do próprio quarto, em meio aos livros dos quais tanto gostava. Todas aquelas histórias contavam sobre a vida de heróis corajosos e temíveis, os quais Capuleto tinha muito inveja. Mas nenhum daqueles heróis lhe dariam a resposta pelo que ele mais buscava em seu interior: como poderia ser feliz?

Sentia que aquela questão era maior que a sua paixão por Kyungsoo Montecchio. Na realidade, o rapaz apenas tinha lhe causado a mais infeliz das realizações: de que era um homem livre, mas que sua liberdade tinha um preço. Preço este que Chanyeol nunca pensou que teria de vir a pagar. 

Mas naquele momento estava pagando com todas as moedas.

Chanyeol havia sido proibido de sair de casa sem companhias. Estava proibido de dar festas, proibido de visitar amigos e até mesmo proibido de frequentar a casa do Senhor aos domingos. Até quando seu pai lhe desse a última palavra, o jovem teria de obedecer com vigor as ordens impostas. Tudo isso mexia com o seu coração sonhador, pois sabia que a sua distância da nobre sociedade custaria aquilo que Capuleto mais desejava no mundo: a companhia de Kyungsoo.

Os dias se passavam feito grãos de areias descendo pela ampulheta, enquanto ele se sentia mais e mais solitário. Já havia desistido de qualquer misericórdia que o Destino pudesse lhe conceder, deixando de lado também a esperança de um dia poder se reencontrar com o seu amado. De nada adiantou as promessas sussurradas que fizeram, se Chanyeol não tinha mais como recorrer aos seus afagos quando bem desejasse. Era cruel que novamente sentia-se como se a sua melhor parte estivesse faltando dentro do seu coração. 

Em uma noite de Lua cheia, Chanyeol se prontificou a contemplar pela varanda do próprio quarto, o céu estrelado e pintado de luzes cintilantes. No passado, costumava fazer isso até que pegasse no sono. Mas naquele momento ele apenas desejava para que alguém lá fora escutasse os anseios do seu coração despedaçado. Prontificou-se a esperar na varanda como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado naquele instante. Era apenas Chanyeol e a profunda escuridão da noite conversando naquela altura: 

— Apenas a Lua que és tão distante do céu deve compreender o quanto um coração desconsolado sofre em agonia quando se separa daquele de quem é pertencido, quando sofre em tormento pela invalidez de suas mais profundas ambições. — ele disse, sentindo o coração enfim se desfadigar da angústia que sentia — Apenas um astro tão distante pode padecer de meu sofrimento e da posição a qual me encontro. Se para o julgamento dos homens cometo um crime ao ter a bravura de amar, penso que de nada me resta nesta Terra. Seria de meu deleito que um dia a estrela dele voltasse a brilhar no meu céu, mas nossos caminhos parecem fadados à ruína. Rogo para que tu, astro que cintila para os tolos apaixonados, tenha piedade do meu coração. Pois, sei bem que sem ele não me resta nada além da amargura eterna. 

Capuleto esperou pela resposta que apenas o Tempo poderia lhe dar. 

E ela não veio. 

O jovem esperou por minutos e horas a fio, sem sucesso nenhum. Não sabia exatamente o que, ou a quem estava esperando, mas sabia que aquilo era a única coisa a qual poderia fazer naquele momento tão perverso de sua vida. Já deveria ser a calada da noite quando resolveu se deitar e esquecer de uma vez tudo aquilo que lhe atormentava.

Quando estava prestes a se cobrir com o lençol fino foi que ouviu, lá para baixo de sua varanda, alguém a gritar pelo seu nome. Capuleto se empertigou no mesmo instante, pois reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Correu até a barreira de pedra, e pode ver que estava completamente certo. Era ele ali. O seu Kyungsoo havia voltado para lhe reencontrar. 

Montecchio estava de baixo da sua varanda vestindo a mesma roupa de linho branco, com os cabelos louros soltos sob os ombros como um herói inabalado. Ele tinha nos lábios um sorriso confiante de quem sabia ter causado espanto. Colocou-se a trepar na árvore perto da varanda de Capuleto, e esforçou-se para que conseguisse chegar até ela em um salto perigoso. Se não fosse tão habituado às malandragens, era provável que teria falhado. Mas Chanyeol suspeitava que não era a primeira vez que o cavalheiro fazia algo como aquilo.

Quando prostrou os pés dentro de seu quarto, Capuleto sorriu. Foi de encontro aos seus braços no mesmo momento em que o rapaz, fazendo as almas se encontrarem no mesmo caminho.

— Chanyeol — ele disse primeiro — Pensei que nunca iria conseguir vê-lo novamente.

Capuleto sentiu o coração correr dentro do peito, pegar fogo e saltar para fora de seus lábios. Todo o desespero havia virado ansiedade, e agora apenas gostaria que Kyungsoo jamais partisse de ti. Não gostaria de viver sem aquele que havia lhe mostrado o quanto o seu mundo poderia ser melhor, se ficassem juntos. Não queria viver na angústia de um matrimônio do qual não fazia jus as suas vontades. 

Chanyeol queria viver e tinha fome de aventuras.

— Oh, querido Kyungsoo. Será que compadece também de minha miséria? — o jovem disse, desolado de tristeza — Não há como ter uma vida como a minha, cheia de farsas e fingimentos dos quais renego a representar. 

— Do que falas, jovem? Diga a mim e tomarei conta de sua amargura. 

Capuleto suspirou em seus braços. Estar ali era como abraçar um novo lar. Estranhamente familiar, cheio de histórias não vividas e sussurros de promessas que estavam por vir. Kyungsoo tinha em si uma paz da qual Chanyeol nunca havia conseguido sentir com nenhuma pessoa antes. Era devidamente dele a capacidade de lhe dar o único conforto do qual precisava.

— Tenho a lhe dizer que o Destino veio para nos partir, meu querido. Como Capuleto, não posso fazer de ti, um Montecchio, o meu esposo. E como homem tão pouco tenho esta graça. Assombra-me que o futuro não parece próspero para nenhum de nós. Hoje, me aquiesço com uma despedida sua, que prometo carregar em minhas memórias até o fim de minha jornada nesta Terra.

— Chanyeol… meu doce e jovem Chanyeol… — ele disse, segurando o seu rosto delicadamente entre os dedos — Não deixe que o mundo corrompa a sua fé em nós. Acredite o que eu lhe digo: ainda lhe farei o mais feliz dos homens. Não se pode separar um Destino já prometido, Chanyeol. És meu, e eu sou teu. E será assim até que a Vida nos faça se reencontrar novamente. Pois nem a Morte seria capaz de me separar de ti.

— É nisto que acreditas? — Chanyeol perguntou, fitando seus olhos.

— Com tudo de mim. — Kyungsoo respondeu.

Levou apenas um instante para que o coração do jovem Capuleto se enchesse de ternura. E levou apenas segundos para que Montecchio o puxasse para baixo, e tomasse seus lábios numa súbita respiração. Chanyeol arfou em surpresa enquanto sentia o corpo formigar em êxtase pelas carícias que Kyungsoo lhe proporcionava. Uma sensação familiar desceu como arrepios da sua nuca até o meio das costas, ao passo que os lábios dele desciam pelo seu queixo procurando exatamente pelo ponto certo que sempre fazia o mais jovem suspirar. Chanyeol sentiu o beijo como uma memória. Era exatamente isso. Sabia de tudo o que ele iria fazer em seguida, e não se antecipou por isso. Na verdade, apenas sentia os toques como se estivessem dançando de mãos atadas, mas com os corações abertos. Completamente rendidos em si mesmos. 

— Chan… — Kyungsoo suspirou. 

Foi apenas o seu nome, mas já era o suficiente para que o Capuleto entendesse todas as suas palavras. Afastou-se do rapaz, observando-o enquanto ainda tinha as grandes mãos colocadas sob o seu peito. Kyungsoo era menor que ele, mas de longe era o mais bonito. Era isso que Chanyeol sentia quando olhava para os longos cabelos louros e os lábios marcados de amor; que a sua beleza era estonteante. 

— És lindo, Kyungsoo. — ele murmurou.

Montecchio olhou-o hipnoticamente. As pupilas dilatadas estavam repletas do sentimento que Chanyeol também sentia assombrar a própria carne — Luxúria. Uma luxúria que tomava conta de todos os seus sentidos. Sentia-se tão atraído por ele que poderia notar a pele se aquecer como labaredas, ardendo por toda a extensão do seu corpo. Ambos conseguiam se enxergar naquele momento, sabendo que estavam no mesmo ponto. 

— Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo murmurou. — Primeiro devo lhe dizer milhas razões para a súbita visita. Creio que... já tens uma ideia do que vim fazer aqui.

— Kyungsoo...

Chanyeol deixou seu nome escapar dentre os lábios como se estivesse cometendo o mais mortal dos pecados. E sabia que estava. Pois faltava pouco tempo para que ambos se perdessem na própria heresia e fossem enviados para os confins da Terra. Tudo porque o amor entre eles era proibido, porém, maior que todas as regras criadas pela humanidade. Maior que o tempo, maior que todos os medos e maior que as palavras que não precisavam serem ditas. E, ali, era maior até mesmo que aquele exato momento.

— Acredito em você agora. — Capuleto sussurrou — Acredito no que desejava me dizer. Acredito que fora feito para mim, e eu, para ti. Acredito que não poderei viver da mesma maneira quando já conheço a única vida pela qual sonho todos os dias desde que segurei a sua mão, neste mesmo lugar. 

— Então aceite a proposta que vim lhe fazer, Chanyeol Capuleto, e fuja comigo para o desconhecido. Segure a minha mão da segunda vez, e acredite quando digo que farei de tudo para lhe amparar nas piores horas, e te amar como as melhores estimas. Tenho em mim que o nosso amor é puro, e crescerá como os lírios do vento: suave em sua inocência, mas abundante. Segure-se a mim e não solte mais, eu lhe peço. E assim minhas promessas valerão de alguma coisa.

Chanyeol olhou para ele pela que parecia ser a última e primeira vez. Poderia escolher continuar vivendo a mesma história, desenhar nas mesmas páginas brancas aquilo que já tinha conhecimento desde quando se tornou um homem feito: casamento, filhos e herança. Era aquele o destino que a sua família havia traçado para si, desde quando nascera no berço de ouro da Casa Capuleto. Mas sabia que nunca encontraria a felicidade genuína se não seguisse o seu coração. Sabia que aquela era a linha do tempo se cruzando, dando voltas para que o seu Destino pudesse se amarrar com o dele novamente. Porque era Kyungsoo Montecchio que segurava o seu Destino ali, na ponta dos dedos.

Kyungsoo lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso de puro deleite. O mesmo sorriso que lhe deu quando atiçou na sua alma o fogo da esperança. Chanyeol pensou que seria tolice deixar se enganar com pensamentos, quando tudo estava tão óbvio, bem em frente a si. Estava claro neste tempo todo e só agora havia percebido. 

Com o mesmo sorriso, foi que ele lhe aceitou a mão. Pode sentir a quentura familiar e os arrepios que lhe subiam pelo braço. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos daquele que refletia a sua alma por completa, e disse:

— Devo ser o mais asno dos tolos, Montecchio. Mas um dia alguém me disse que apenas verdadeiros atos de bravura podem nutrir um nobre coração ardente. — Chanyeol aproximou-se dele, falando mais suavemente desta vez — Porém, és tu que carrega a minha chama. Então não vejo outra opção além de aceitar a sua proposta.

Kyungsoo sorriu para ele. Puxou-lhe mais perto de si próprio, selando sua mão com um beijo casto. Ergueu o olhar para Chanyeol no mais puro sarcasmo, e disse:

— Pois que a selemos com uma promessa, meu amor. Comecemos com o para sempre, e até lá, apenas o Tempo dirá se a tua barganha condescendeu com tuas expectativas.  
Capuleto sorriu.

Concordava com ele. E por concordar tanto assim, é que naquela mesma noite, quando todos os outros dormiam no mais pacífico sono, Capuleto e Montecchio abandonaram a rivalidade ancestral de suas Casas para viver uma vida a dois com um mesmo Destino. Abandonaram a cidade, e abandonaram todos aqueles que duvidaram de suas inocências. Eram apenas dois garotos, livres da prisão de Verona e partindo para o desconhecido que almejavam conhecer. Não tinham certeza de nada do que poderia vir a tornar em suas vidas, mas a única coisa que importava, um para o outro, eles tinham. Pois, amavam-se em abundância o suficiente para que um ato de bravura como aquele valesse a pena de se cometer.

E nunca se sentiram tão valentes antes.


End file.
